This invention pertains to the field of wet dry vacuums of the cannister type having capabilities for operating in both household and commercial conditions.
Wet dry vacuum machines are commonly used around the household for carpet cleaning, and in commercial shops and garages to pick up loose dry material or to clean surfaces using detergent solutions. The commercially available multipurpose vacuums use paper or fibrous filters in the dry mode, and in the wet mode, divert waste water picked up into a holding tank. The filter bag for dry material is emptied when a predetermined accumulation is reached, and in the wet mode, the dirty water is either pump out, or dumped by removing the tank and pouring the contents down a drain. Power is lost in either mode due to baffles and air/water resistance requiring larger blowers. A separate motor is used for pumping out the reservoir and usual objections to handling a dry filtering system exist with such vacuums. Using separate wet/dry tanks adds to the cost, and bulk. When the wet tank is full, and emptying the dirty water is a chore. A wet dry vacuum of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,945 issued Mar. 11, 1997, assigned to the Hoover Company of North Canton, Ohio, USA.
In the present invention, a wet dry vacuum is provided that has no filters to clean or replace, and uses one tank for both wet and dry operations. One motor powers a blower that provides all the necessary suction. A unique feature is that a valving and baffle system is employed that uses the pressure differential created by the blower both for wet or dry suction, but alternatively as a pneumatic pump, where the high pressure side of the blower is used to pump out the tank, or flush it by alternately sucking up a small amount of water, and switching to the pressure mode to empty it using the same air/water ducts and hoses.
The cannister is self-contained and self-cleaning. In the shampoo mode, a wand with a shampooing head is attached to a flexible hose connected to the vacuum port of the cannister. The wand has a clean water and detergent line running to a spray nozzle in the shampooing head. The flexible hose transports the dirty water sucked up from the surface being cleaned into the tank or refuse compartment of the cannister. A float assembly automatically shuts off the motor when a predetermined maximum water level is reached to prevent overflow during any wet operation. When the maximum water level is reached, the hose becomes a discharge pipe for the dirty water. The controls are switched to the xe2x80x9cempty xe2x80x9d position and automatically, the waste water is pumped out into a drain, without having to disassembly of the unit.
An object of the invention is to provide a self-contained wet dry vacuum that does not require filters or separate tanks, and is self-cleaning in either the wet or dry mode.
Another object is to provide a shampooer that siphons a metered quantity of detergent to a cleaning head that simultaneously picks up the waste water and deposits it in a refuse chamber. When filled, or periodically as desired, the refuse chamber is emptied by pumping out the water into a drain using the same ducts and flexible hose.
Another object is that a self-flush action relieves the user from having to, empty the tank by hand, in either the wet or dry mode, by merely sucking up a quantity of clean water and pumping it out, repeating the operation until the refuse chamber is purged.
Still another object is to avoid the need for separate tanks for wet and dry operations, and provide a self-contained, self-cleaning dual action vacuum that uses one blower and valving that can be switch between wet and dry modes at any time.
Another object is to provide a wet vacuum having a float actuated switch to automatically shut off the unit to prevent overfill.
Another object is to provide a pressure washer to hose down surfaces, or by reversing the valving, alternate between a washing and vacuuming.
Another object is to provide a portable sump pump for wet basements, fish tanks, and the like, or as a plumbing aid in clearing a clogged drain.
As a shampooer, the tank is emptied periodically using the same hose as used for picking up the waste water, and a float protects against accidental overfill.
These and other objects will be more apparent by reference to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.